


Mouthful

by baeberiibungh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Licking, M/M, Post S3, Spoilors, bites, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will could feel the pinpoints of Hannibal’s canines on his skin…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouthful

Hannibal is a man much given to his reaction to his own superior senses, as Will was slowly coming to know. There was such a basic need in Hannibal to feel the ferality of life that it was an almost unconscious reaction how instinctively he reacted to Will without any though or fear of being rebuffed. His nose was good enough to smell out festering diseases hidden under the layers of epidermis and borrowed musk perfumes. His eyes were sharp enough to catch the light tint of shame when Will though of something he wanted to be done to him. As for his mouth, his sinful and hungry mouth that thirsted for every taste possible was forever busy tasting Will and his particulars.

There was no dearth to their love making, that was as passionate as it was violent or sweet if Will desired it so. Will nowadays always managed to carry the aroma of his own and Hannibal’s spend on him at all times if possible. Hannibal was just about insatiable, and Will was unable to comprehend the need to say no to Hannibal when he got like that. There was lube stashed at every corner and tissues pressed into every nook of the house they were living in. There still rung that fervid need to have one near, in, surrounding the other, the comprehensible lust for the other’s presence, and neither was sated to their fill yet. So they made love, have sex, squeezed drops of pleasure from their bodies and never tired.

And when the mind was still willing but the bodies just done for the moment, Hannibal would undress Will, bare him to the half shadows of their room and Hannibal’s intent eyes. Hannibal would place Will on the bed then, a form of utter beauty, all at his behest. And then he would taste. He would put in Will’s fingers in his mouth, lengthwise, biting on them so that Will could feel the pinpoints of Hannibal’s canines on his skin, sharp and thin. He would lave at Will’s palm, kissing and sucking at it the best he can and the insides of his elbows, licked till Will squirmed, not in abandonment or moving away, but it just felt that overwhelmingly good. Just like that Hannibal would make a feast out of Will.

He would lick and bite and suck and inhale all of Will, making him feel heat from the blood rushing around and the cool of the air hitting the wet patches. Some hearty licks to Will’s half hard cock would almost make him come. Hannibal nosing around his pubes would feel as intense. The inner area of Will’s thighs will be covered in hickeys, near enough to smear the spots with his pre cum if he moves too much. But the best, the best would be when Hannibal finally falls on his neck, making a spectacle of his skin in bright and dark blotches of bruised skin. And then, Hannibal would wound his mouth on Will’s adams apple and hold it steady within his steady breaths.

Will held absolutely still for that, the pressure suffocating enough to feel like Hannibal is forcing his cock down Will’s throat rather than biting into his air pipe. Will’s eyes would swim with unshed tears, his back arched out, his hands splayed and fingers clutching at the sheets. Hannibal, half his body on Will, the other half dangling off, still somewhat clothed, eyes hooded with the knowledge that he could press his teeth just a few points more and tear Will’s throat out, ringing his body in blood from a convulsing Will. There was also the though, at the back of his head, hidden by his affection and his need to manipulate everything into his molds, that Will might actually let him get away with that.

Hannibal liked to open his mouth wide and kind of bite into the raised flesh, enough to make Will let out a choked noise as he stopped breathing. The pressure of something on the adams apple, with a sucking force behind it and the warmth of an open mouth on it, and even more clear the memory of Hannibal ripping out the dragons’ throat with his teeth made Will almost jittery in his need to be still, to be good for Hannibal. The air refused to come in even though there was nothing in his mouth. Perhaps it was something instinctual, an invested memory of the lizard brain. When the predator bites, you stay still and play dead. When that predator is Hannibal, you are Will, you give in each time in spite of that knowledge.

**Author's Note:**

> That bit of torn meat in Hannibal's mouth totally freaked me out. Kudos and Comments please. Lack of beta is admitted.


End file.
